Do Not Go Gentle
Do Not Go Gentle is the twentieth episode of Season 3, and the sixty fourth episode in the series. Summary WHAT THE WORLD HAS TO OFFER - finds an unexpected ally to guide him on his dangerous new path, while and Meredith try to figure out what their next move should be. At the schools 1920's Decade Dance, asks Jamie to go with her and, at 's suggestion, asks to be her date. Caroline is pleasantly surprised when shows up at the dance determined to sweep her off her feet, but does his best to come between them. The dance takes a deadly turn when Damon and Stefan realize they need the help of , and especially Bonnie to undo a spell that could prove devastating for everyone. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman/The Darkness * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah/Esther *Alice Evans as Esther *Robert Ri'chard as Jamie *Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell Quotes Caroline: "I watch The Bachelor, it's Stefan's turn." Elena: (to Stefan)'' "I don't know where we are, what we are, or if we can ever make our way back to each other, but I'm going to the dance and I'd really like you to go with me."'' Alaric: "You think I'm not myself, but this is who I really am." Esther: (to Alaric) "I have big plans for tonight." Stefan: (to Damon) "It's a boundary spell." Damon: (to Stefan) "We're trapped." Elena: (to Stefan) "Shall we?" Stefan: (to Elena)'' "Please." Caroline: (to Elena) "Who're you gonna bring to the dance?"'' Damon: (to Alaric): "I've been calling you all day!" Alaric: "Yeah sorry about that.I just needed to get my head together." Damon: "So I take you and Rebekah got the stake?" Alaric: "I don't know. I woke up alone." Damon: "What now?" Alaric: "I think I need to get out of town. I keep blacking out which means I am still a threat to everyone." Damon: "I dont know if right now is the best time for you to be going on a spirit quest Ric." Alaric: "It's just for a couple of days. I am stocked up on Bonnie's herbs, so I should be fine." Klaus: (to Tyler) "Where have you been mate?" Damon: "Sorry I killed you... twice." Alaric "So I have to Actually die to get a real appology out of you." Damon "Drink?" Alaric "Actually I've been thinking about cutting back." Videos Gallery 3x20-01.jpg 3x20-02.jpg 3x20-03.jpg 3x20-04.jpg 3x20-05.jpg 3x20-06.jpg 3x20-07.jpg 3x20-08.jpg Cemetery3x20bts.jpg 3x20-09.jpg 3x20-10.jpg 3x20-11.jpg 3x20-12.jpg 202098-fd8f2-53930814-m750x740-u829f6.jpg 202098-edfb6-53930812-m750x740-u822e9.jpg 202098-e65f0-53930826-m750x740-u3bb57.jpg 202098-debad-53930809-m750x740-ud8a1f.jpg 202098-b7e25-53930815-m750x740-u95ceb.jpg 202098-0331b-53930816-m750x740-u6bfbc.jpg 202098-16af4-53931653-m750x740-u10bf1.jpg 202098-4dd67-53930824-m750x740-u8de39.jpg 202098-2e5ae-53930820-m750x740-uab2e8.jpg 202098-2a563-53930821-m750x740-u8b993.jpg 202098-1d0b2-53930813-m750x740-u14f09.jpg 1cf969f125de5f9630b3c67149c80bc2.jpg 202098-8a39c-53930825-m750x740-u5e639.jpg Bonnie-in-3x20-damon-and-bonnie-29747562-540-720.jpg Julie Plec Tweet.png Tumblr m0wz09BgSq1rroz2uo1 500.jpg 538864614.jpg|Joseph and Ian on the set 318142_348697491839149_106345739407660_953000_1492596211_n.jpg 389282_348699961838902_106345739407660_953017_1465871497_n.jpg 389360_348699891838909_106345739407660_953015_1710363527_n.jpg 420111_346430325399199_106345739407660_946281_1120400147_n.jpg 420419_346430422065856_106345739407660_946288_694523510_n.jpg 422391_346430362065862_106345739407660_946283_1150619055_n.jpg 428877_348697568505808_106345739407660_953003_910354904_n.jpg 430492_345769585465273_106345739407660_944692_142271979_n.jpg 486101_348697521839146_106345739407660_953001_1074133683_n.jpg 43.png 11111.png Behind-the-scenes-3x20-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-29786887-540-720.jpg 3x20-TVD-Do-Not-Go-Gentle-BTS-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-29761984-455-393.jpg 3x20-TVD-Do-Not-Go-Gentle-BTS-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-29761893-540-720.jpg 3333333.png W6.png Df.png|damon Xdsa.png tumblr_m2rd3fnw6F1qcgpwoo1_500.jpg sf.png sde.png dd.png fds.png|jamie and klaus fdg.png VD320b_0839b.jpg-eccc3034-t3.jpg|Damon - from web clip VD320b_0840b.jpg-eccc3034-t3.jpg|Damon - from web clip 380315_369079363134295_106345739407660_1003166_315706994_n.jpg|Caps from web clip Elena upset.PNG I LOVE IIITTTTT! HIS SUIT IS LIKE.... YELLLOW!!! But its not the same one as the 20's.....jpg ArSBX-jCQAEBfA5.jpg ArSBO-vCQAAlXVy.jpg ArSA-PoCMAEQLd7.jpg ArSA3x4CIAAuyOF.jpg ArSA0CXCAAA2 R9.jpg 65427.jpg Tumblr m30ar7VR6L1r5f8xoo1 500.jpg 65428.jpg 65420 595 watermark.jpg tvd320b_0498ra_595_watermark.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-3-do-not-go-gentle-promo-pics-10.jpg|jamie bonnie and jeremy Tvd320b 0498ra 595 watermark.jpg caroline-and-elena-in-do-not-go-gentle.jpg tyler.png stelen.png kla.png hfgkdjf.png fd.png ele.png ester.png elu.png dance1.png danc.png decdan.png dana.png care.png cardance.png Caroline-klaus-vampire-diaries-season-3-episode-20-380x300.jpg 239530-de061-55123811-400-ua3774.jpg Bonniejamie still320.jpg Bonniejamie124564.jpg Bonniejamie1234567.jpg Alaricvamp320.jpg Alaric 320 SC.jpg TVD670.jpg TVD671.jpg TVD672.jpg TVD673.jpg TVD674.jpg TVD675.jpg TVD676.jpg TVD677.jpg TVD678.jpg TVD679.jpg TVD680.jpg TVD681.jpg TVD682.jpg TVD683.jpg TVD684.jpg TVD685.jpg TVD686.jpg TVD687.jpg TVD688.jpg TVD689.jpg TVD690.jpg TVD691.jpg TVD692.jpg TVD693.jpg TVD694.jpg TVD695.jpg TVD696.jpg TVD697.jpg TVD698.jpg TVD699.jpg TVD700.jpg TVD701.jpg TVD702.jpg TVD703.jpg TVD704.jpg TVD705.jpg TVD706.jpg TVD707.jpg TVD708.jpg TVD709.jpg TVD710.jpg TVD711.jpg TVD712.jpg TVD713.jpg TVD714.jpg TVD715.jpg TVD716.jpg TVD717.jpg TVD718.jpg TVD719.jpg TVD720.jpg TVD721.jpg TVD722.jpg TVD723.jpg TVD724.jpg TVD725.jpg TVD726.jpg TVD727.jpg TVD728.jpg TVD729.jpg TVD730.jpg TVD731.jpg Alaric damon 3x20 2 by kwiku001-d4xu9wx.gif Alaric elena 3x20 by kwiku001-d4xu8fl.gif Alaric jer 3x20 by kwiku001-d4xu88q.gif Trivia *All main cast members are present in this episode for the third time this season after The Birthday and Our Town. *This episode features a 20's decade dance and the theme of the dance will be influenced by Rebekah, but she herself could not make it to the dance. *Jeremy will return to Mystic Falls in this episode. The last time he was in town was in Our Town. *Julie Plec cried during the read-thru of this episode over a sad Stefan scene. * Winner's song from the contest was used in this episode. * Meredith and Jamie last appeared in Break On Through. * Bonnie's house was shown for the first time on the show. * Alaric was turned into an Original (Vampire who hunts vampires) by Esther. * Alaric is the fifth main character to turn into a vampire, after Vicki, Caroline, Jenna and Tyler (as a hybrid). As of this episode over half the main cast are vampires, with the exception of Elena, Jeremy, Matt and Bonnie. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters